


Demon Days

by TrashKing



Category: Demon Days - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Demons, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKing/pseuds/TrashKing
Summary: Shinji was just a normal demon attending college, until one day, he met a beautiful but troubled boy who had an odd taste in meat... Hitomi, Shinji's ancient and monstrously handsome mentor, warned him not to mess with a human, but Shinji can't seem to stay away.Though Shinji scares the boy, Hayato, they eventually form a bond over killing the abusive father of one of Shinji's friends. Many demons are suddenly starting to take an interest in Hayato, but he doesn't know why.





	1. Beautiful Boy in the Bushes

**Author's Note:**

> This is something my friend and I have been writing and creating for a few years now, just for fun. All of the characters and story are original and of our own creation, though I'm sure they are not unique. Most of the story we made up on the spot as we wrote.  
> Rape, violence, and sex in this story are all non-explicit and implied.

The college campus bustled with hundreds of wayward students navigating their way to and from their lessons, as the lunchtime hour sung from the university bell tower in cheerful tunes. The courtyard was the popular area of relaxation and social engagements, but Shinji preferred to be alone, straying to a remote area very few visited. Even the smokers and introverted loners avoided the empty alley between buildings, where the concrete became dirt, and stray bush and weeds lined the edges of the stucco walls. They were smart to, as the shadows hid far more than a few discarded fortune cookie wrappers and other litter even the janitor didn’t bother picking up. This place was the perfect place for the perfect crime. But for now, Shinji ventured here to burn a pile of trash.  
His auburn eyes studied the recipe for the makeshift bonfire, shifting from brown to deep blue as his guise melted away. His short ginger hair darkened to black at the roots, and reached upward into a gentle maroon toward the top in gentle waves, cinders rising through the coal-black strands as it burned away the false color. He crouched all 5 feet and 2 inches of his body over the pile, singing the fire to life with a gentle voice. The fire hissed with hunger at the base of the pile, asking for more as a stray flame rose and licked the snake bite piercing on his bottom lip, earning a sweet smile.  
“Not enough?” he asked, gentle and chiming like a father to his son, sweet and nurturing.  
He sighed in compliance and went to the bushes to search for deadwood or dried leaves, stopping when he noticed a dully colored metal box labeled "LUNCH" written in neat handwriting hidden away rather cleverly beneath unearthed roots. Curious, he reached in and pulled it from beneath the bush, a curious smell wafting into his nostrils. They flared in something on one side of disgust and another side of intrigue; there was more than just a simple sandwich and a bag of chips inside. It was a bittersweet scent, something he remembered smelling only when someone was fatally wounded… Or nearly severed an artery with a scalpel in Biology. It was blood.  
He remembered smelling it on one of his classmates, but only guessed it was a simple paper cut or an open wound beneath a bandaid. He never would have guessed maybe someone was… Eating it.  
But it had a distinct smell; human. Not animal, not anything else. He made sure not to mistake that. Following a trail of blood to a wounded animal wouldn’t guarantee a contract for their soul. But a desperate human on the verge of death might. Shinji replaced the box, not sure if he should have seen it. But curiosity soon overcame him, and before he knew it, he shifted… The possibility of there being a cannibal on campus was too intriguing. He disbursed his burned pile of leaves and rotten wood, replacing them in the bush where he found them so no one saw it and became suspicious. Arsonry was looked down upon after all. Especially in Southern California.  
He returned to the crowd of students hunting for their next meal. Maybe he'd be lucky to stumble upon the one who smelled like blood.  
Hayato was in the crowd, making his way to his lunch that he did not know had been discovered. He'd become careless with his hiding places since no one had ever found out before, and unknowingly bumbled right past Shinji toward the isolated alley.  
Shinji's eyes widen in realization, his senses pulsating upon contact with the tall boy. He stopped in his tracks and looked back, seeing the boy hadn't noticed he'd bumped into him, or didn’t care. He had to look up to see his face, the boy was tall, perhaps over 6 feet, and from the contact, felt very muscular and dense. A hunter’s body… He couldn’t study his face as he disappeared among the students in the crowd, but from his height alone, he would recognize him, he bet.  
Despite having a class to go to, Shinji decided to stalk the strange boy, following his distinct scent toward the alley, watching his every move. The amount of students they passed dwindled into less and less in number, becoming more and more scarce the closer they got to the hideaway. Shinji lingered farther behind the more alert Hayato grew to his surroundings before finally believing he was alone.  
Hayato looked around nervously, trying to make sure no one was watching as he kneeled down to retrieve his lunch. He sat down right there, and pushed the hair out of his face. He felt uneasy, as though he were being watched, but he wasn't too concerned. If anyone asked, he'd just say he dropped his stuff and came to get it.

As he retrieved the box, Shinji remained hidden behind the corner of the building as he watched Hayato with keen eyes. His hair was so long, blonde and bright, almost like the sun. And his eyes, green as a forest canopy, swimming with lurking beasts hidden in the thick vegetation. Shinji felt his heart skip a couple beats, and he held his chest in confusion, and a little panic. That boy…. He was beautiful.  
Hayato's cool broke as soon as he was convinced he was alone, and he tore open his lunchbox, his majesty suddenly ripped to shreds te reveal the true nature within. He consumed the contents of the box in mere seconds. Blood trickled down his chin, but he wiped it before it stained his clothes and regained his composure. He pushed the hair back into his face, and stood to walk to class.  
So it was human meat. The scent of the blood was too thick and sweet to be animal, almost like pork, but lacking the musk it needed to be from any pig. Shinji’s eyebrows furrowed, the exhilaration of finding Hayato both intriguing and...frightening. Before he knew it, his heart raced within his chest, as if trying to escape through his ribcage and offer itself to the cannibal before him. Caught off guard, Shinji felt the dizziness overcome him, bracing himself against the wall of the building as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, they reflected someone else; a separate ego Shinji had learned to suppress, at least while he was at school; Singe.  
He studied the boy now with a new light, wondering how such a beautiful creature came to be such a monster. That majesty hid the ravenous appetite beneath elegant eyelashes, luscious blond locks and emerald eyes. It was nostalgic somehow...  
Singe shook his head out of the excitement and became Shinji again in a quicker transition, standing and turning to go to his next class. He shouldn’t get involved with this. But.. Before he could leave the scene for good, he decided to go back and take the box, wondering if he’d regret it later.  
Hayato walked to class as a normal guy again. He had a group of "friends" who hung around him, but he avoided them as much as he could. They were all very nice and he didn't want to accidentally hurt them. The first year of college wasn't too bad, and he was happy he had made enough money to live on his own and not have to share space with a roommate. He didn't think they'd survive in a situation like that long anyways.  
Throughout his classes though, he felt uneasy. Did someone see him? He guessed it could be easily explained away... So why did he feel so nervous?  
The thing is.. He was being watched. Singe had gotten bored of his classes, the thoughts of the strange boy polluting his mind and becoming too great a distraction. He decided rather impulsively to continue this little game. The hunter becoming the hunted; surely a predator of humans could sense if he were being preyed upon themselves. After all, this was a taste of his own medicine.  
Singe observed Hayato from the back of the class with casual glances from his paper. The professor seemed to pay no attention to an extra student, and it was easy to blend in with the wayward students hoping to avoid his attention in the back. Maybe he was just that one student that never showed up, only scarcely for the exams.  
Hayato did sense it, it was a feeling he had felt before, but he didn't know exactly what it was. The nervousness did in fact make Hayato hungry again. He usually contained himself to once a day, so he forced himself to wait until after his classes were done. When he went to retrieve the box...it was not there. Kneeling beside the bushes, Hayato panicked. He began sifting through the branches, searching. Maybe he had put it in a slightly different spot? Maybe an animal walked by and moved it? As the seconds went by, Hayato became more frantic until he was ripping apart the branches and green leaves from the bush. He stopped and sat in the grass, defeated, hands bloodied from tearing at the bush.  
"Oh, no," he said.  
Shinji, now Singe, appeared from around the corner, watching the boy tear apart the bushes until he bled. He was exhilarated but wary at the same time, from the boy’s frantic, desperate reaction. The reaction of a psychopath perhaps. Dangerous. His hand extended to reveal the box he'd stolen, “Did you lose this?“ He placed it on the ground, then backed away to observe what he did next. His overwhelming curiosity bled through, clear on his face despite attempting to seem calm. His guise melted away again, revealing the true color of his hair and irises. And a band of burns melted into view beneath his eyes and across the bridge of his nose. They were burns, but somehow not fresh despite suddenly appearing, as if they were scars hidden behind some kind of veil.  
"I should have known better not to take what's yours. But I couldn't seem to help myself.”  
Hayato looked from him, to the box, and back. He didn't know what to do... He'd been found out. But there was some freaky stuff going on with this guy's face. He recognized him from class earlier today. He thought he hadn't seen him there before, but it didn't occur to him that he was being followed.  
"What?" Hayato asked. Why didn't this guy go to the police?  
Singe gave him a coy smile, his head tilting to the side, "You look worried. How cute. Listen, it isn't everyday someone finds out you're a cannibal. But. It isn't everyday I find a new plaything either. Not to sound demeaning, of course. That probably sounded kind of strange." He stepped closer, carefully, and knelt down before Hayato, looking at him with piqued interested. Singe didn't want to scare him away. Though, he worried he might be doing just that.  
He extended his hand, offering to shake in greeting. “My name is Singe. Though, ‘Shinji’ might be a little more familiar with a human like yourself. If you wouldn't mind I’d…” He paused in thought, almost hesitant, very careful in his approach, but reckless nonetheless in nature, “...Like to be friends? And maybe show you better ways to hide your dirty little secret.”  
Hayato covered his face with his bloody hands as Singe spoke, seemingly embarrassed. He listened quietly until he heard the word 'plaything.' At the sound, his body language changed. He slouched more so his shoulders shook, and began licking the blood off of his hands.  
"Friends?" Even his voice was different. Much scarier than the sweet and submissive Hayato that walked around campus. He looked up at Singe, eyes wide.  
"No."  
Hayato grabbed his extended hand tightly and lunged, snapping down on Singe's fingers.  
The moment his hand is held captive within Hayato's jaws, Singe winced and his face twisted in pain. His hot blood painted Hayato's face, but he remained still, afraid of making it worse if he pulled back. Anything salvageable would instantly be ruined. Through pain, Singe forced a smile, his teeth brandishing white and sharp.  
"So, boy. How do you like the flesh of a demon?"  
Shocked by the taste, Hayato spat out Singe's blood and fingers. It was sour, like poison, instead of the normal sweet he was used to. He let go of Singe’s wrist.  
"Demon?" Hayato asked, standing and taking a step back.  
Singe observed his new stubs, trying to move the missing three fingers he might never feel again. He smirked and looked up at Hayato with an impressed look, standing himself, but not before feeling nauseous from the pain that pulsed in his hand. He covered his mouth and regained his posture, blood pouring from the wounds, "Yes. Demon. I take it I didn't taste too good? You could have at least swallowed it." He walked over to the discarded digits and picks them up, wondering if he could maybe reattach them somehow.  
Hayato could see how much pain he was in. "I'd choke on the bones," he said calmly. "Would you die if I killed you?" He clearly didn't really believe him about being a demon.  
Singe shook his head, but wasn't exactly sure himself. "Maybe, but I wouldn't let you get far."  
Hayato stared intently at him. "Is taking damage all you can do as a demon?"  
Singe tilted his head, not daring to take his eyes off of Hayato. "Is that a challenge?"  
Hayato shook his head, visibly calming down. "That's a pretty cool trick. A normal person would not be able to handle that much pain, or lose that much blood. But there are no such things as demons. Is that all you've got to save yourself?"  
His obvious threat furthered his interest in him, but despite the desire to play a little longer, Singe began to feel faint. His vision grew unfocused, blackening around the edges, but he refused to let Hayato see the signs, “Unlike you, I can keep some secrets." He stared into Hayato's beautiful eyes with an amused smirk. He was pretty sure Hayato couldn’t kill him, but he did not want to lose anymore blood and risk finding out. "Are you going to try to kill me?"

Hayato was not concerned about being caught. "You know my secret, and made the mistake of confronting me. I don't like killing innocent people, but you leave me no choice. Demon or not."  
Singe opened his mouth to retort, but felt the loss of blood beginning to take its toll. He grew quite worried about not being able to use his left hand again, and decided to cut this game short. “I promise I won’t tell a soul. But I have to go for now. This was fun.” He smiled a sweet adieu, clearly pleased he’d taken the chance to meet Hayato, “I hope to see you again.” Before Hayato could attack, Singe disappeared, leaving behind the scent of burning wood.  
Confident he lost him, Singe strayed to one of his other isolated spots on campus, cradling his wounded hand. He took out a piece of black chalk with a shaky grip, and drew a pentagram on the concrete, filling in extra runes around the circumference for specificity. Placing his fingers in the middle, he planted his hand on the circle, the inscription glowing bright and his fingers reattaching to their bloody stubs. He winced from the stinging sensation, and his flesh was once again cauterized together with burned scar tissue marking where they were bitten off.  
"I've got to work on my people skills. If he's even human at all."

*******************************

Hayato ran from the scene, sure that people were on their way to investigate the area. He ran until he got home to his dorm apartment, where he discarded the contents of his fridge and began deciding what he would pack.  
"Fleeing now, are we?"  
Hayato heard the voice of a black cat, its right eye and ear missing. He perched on the windowsill of Hayato's open dorm window, its tail sporting an abnormal tuft of fur at the end, sections of it mere bones. It twisted and curled with lazy interest, the cat hopping upon his bed. "Where will you go covered in blood like that?"  
Hayato froze and stared at the cat. "More hallucinations?"  
He began taking off his clothes, revealing a large number of scars on his chest and back. He tossed his bloodied clothes into the trash and put new ones on. He walked over to the cat, and poked it.  
The cat's back arched, ears flattening before calming and rubbing itself against his hand. "No hallucination. Just another curious demon. I saw what happened today.. And I happen to know Singe- or-… Shinji I believe was the name he chose. It was only a matter of time before the two of you finally met."  
Hayato touched the cat again. "Demon? Why are all the demons interested in me?" This was not the first day something tormented Hayato, claiming to be a demon. Whether they were actually demons or not, he could not tell, but he had a feeling about this cat and Shinji. Almost like he believed them. This cat was weird, like nothing his mind had ever made up before.  
The cat purred deep within its chest, "Humans that eat other humans go insane. But.. You're different. You're not human, but you're no demon either. You're... Something else. And you don't mean to hurt others. It's intriguing." His fur was black as ink, his eye a haunting white, even his pupil. The cat stretched and lay beside him, completely trusting. "Let's just say you're even more evil than some humans, but you don't mean to be. You have the affinity of a demon."  
"Well, that doesn't make any sense. I'm just plain evil," he said to the cat. "The doctors told me I'm crazy, so I don't think you're real."  
"Do the doctors know you eat people?"  
Hayato shook his head. "I convinced them I did not."  
"So, they speculated? I would think they'd keep a close eye on you.. And if they don't know.. How do they know whether or not I'm real?"  
Hayato thought for a moment. "It's not hard to convince adults of things when you're a kid."

"I see." The cat purred once again, standing and walking over to the suitcase in which Hayato placed the contents of the fridge. "Hm.. Why leave? I'm sure Singe won’t rat you out. In fact, he may be more helpful than a hindrance."  
Hayato pulled his legs to his chest in the upright fetal position. "I can't trust him. He...he called me a toy. I'm going to kill him."  
"Ah.. He used that term.." The cat returned to Hayato's side and nuzzled against him with concern.. "Did someone who hurt you in your past call you a plaything?"

Hayato looked at the cat, resisting the strong urge to bat it away. "Maybe. That's none of your business." He sounded defensive, but his eyes stayed soft. Almost sad.  
Curiosity claimed him and he shamefully planted his paws against the boy's legs.. "Listen.. If I'm your hallucination, then I'm here for a reason, right? Maybe I can be an ear for your troubles? But by all means I understand if you don't care to share. A cat can only be curious."  
Hayato shrugged. His thoughts always became jumbled and made him angry.  
The cat gently pressed his claws against Hayato's leg, not uncomfortably, just enough to prod curiously. "But Singe... He means well.”  
Hayato shook his head. "I want him to apologize. I don't want to hear it from you." He looked over at his stuff in the suitcase. "You really think I can stay?”  
"It would be sad to see you go.. However, I cannot stop you if you wish to flee. Singe will make it up to you. You can have faith in that. I will have a little word with him, or his mentor surely will. For now..." 

***********************************

Shinji sighed as he walked home, rubbing his head in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he’d switched. Hitomi was going to be so angry with him. Singe was by no means a people person. Especially with someone who’d earned his attention. Poor Hayato… He wondered if he would see him again after this.  
“Singe, you’re such a bully,” he whispered in disdain, watching his fingers twitch as the bus rolled and rocked over the hill that led through a suburban neighborhood. The houses steadily grew less and less frequent, extended acres of private property growing in intervals between larger homes. Soon, the bus crept to its last stop, and Singe exited, eyes warily beholding the long walk to his mentor’s massive estate in the far distance. The path led into a remote property of land, more isolated than the others but still in good company of neighbors. The privacy was nothing to complain about. Shinji usually made quick work of the walk. But tonight, discouragement slowed his steps… guilt staying his hand from the door handle. With a sigh, he finally entered, pulling open one the excessively decorative doors that almost whispered prosperity.

Once inside, Shinji found his mentor's chamber, knocking on the door. It was better not to wait to share the news. He’d learned the longer he kept the truth from him, the worse his punishment would be. "Hitomi, do you have a minute? I... have some news.”  
Hitomi gave a clear sigh that could be heard through the doors. "Come in. Let me guess. A human?"  
Shinji carefully opened the door, peeking his head through before walking in. "I don't know about human. He was a cannibal. But he seemed... different somehow. I couldn’t put my finger on it at the time, but he didn’t seem normal. I sort of went ‘Singe’ on him, and said something that offended him and he bit my fingers off. I managed to reattach them, but they aren't working right.” Shinji brandished his damaged fingers, attempting to flex them in vain. They twitched with the effort, not yielding the response he desired, which was general functionality.

Hitomi was a light brown haired man who was very good at appearing like an older, approachable human college professor. However, despite teaching history, he had muscles to spare, which he somehow hid very well beneath his professional outfits. Now at home, however, he brandished them freely, his shirt absent, as Shinji was used to. His eyes were a deep green, darker than Hayato’s, and somehow soft despite his absent expression. He looked at his apprentice, face stone still and cold, despite the warmth inside that he knew Shinji could sense. He didn’t have to pretend for Shinji like he did while he was teaching at the college.  
"Just because he eats humans does not make him anything but human. Are you sure he seemed as different as you say? Let me take a look." Hitomi gestured for Shinji to come closer.  
Shinji approached his mentor and offered him his hand, as comfortable as anyone would be with their parental figure, as he tried to recall the events. "Yes, he did. He came off as... Inhuman. Secret told me he wasn't just a man-eater. Like the more humans he ate, the more inhuman he became or something like that. Hitomi... Have you seen him before? His name's Hayato. I didn’t catch his last name.”  
Hitomi looked at his hand and listened. "Yes, I have. I thought there was something weird about that boy.”  
Hitomi picked up his pencil and drew the intricate pentagram on a sheet of printer paper, the same one that Shinji drew earlier, but with some different markings for more specificity than Shinji had added. "You forgot these symbols. You won't be able to do it without them if you can't visualize the whole thing properly. Have you ever heard of how the first demon was created?"  
Shinji nodded and examined the pentagram, making sure to memorize the markings closely to remember them. “Ah, okay, that makes sense.” He placed his hand in the center and began to heal it correctly, watching his hand stitching itself together with amazement.  
"No, I haven't. You promised you'd tell me that story, but you’re always too busy. But, what does that have to do with Hayato?”  
Hitomi nodded his head. "Maybe I'll let you learn it through experience, with this Hayato. It should be fun for you." He sighed. "But don't underestimate him. Humans like him...can be very dangerous, even for demons. Why did he attack you, anyways?"  
Shinji watched his hand heal, the ligaments reforming and pulling back into place with wet cracks. Once it was finished, he flexed his hand and craned it into a claw, his nails sharpening upon command. Satisfied, he put them away and answered Hitomi, "I might have said something that offended him. He attacked me like a cornered animal. Singe almost let him eat me, if he hadn't called me gross and spit my fingers out... Otherwise, I don't know what set him off."  
"Did you notice a change in his behavior? Hayato seems like a submissive, easily manipulated kid. And... He spit your fingers out? Odd."  
Shinji frowned as he considered it, remembering his sudden split in his behavior. "Actually.. Yeah. He did switch. He became defensive and almost. Predatorial. Vicious even. He even threatened to kill me. Though I might have earned it… I noticed he changed as soon as he heard the word plaything.”  
Hitomi shook his head. "You let a human get the best of you. You're lucky he didn't eat your fingers completely. That would be embarrassing."  
Shinji frowned, “For me, or for you? Being you, the great Hitomi trained by the God of Death himself, and having an apprentice that got his fingers lopped off by a human must be the most embarrassing thing in your life. Oh, poor you, what a tragedy.”  
"And did you leave any marks in the surrounding area making your escape?" Hitomi smiled ever so slightly. "Would you like it if I called you a plaything?"  
"I guess not... He was beautiful, Hitomi. I don’t think someone like that would just eat humans without some kind of back story. Maybe I struck a nerve... “ He trailed off in thought, suddenly regretting it. Though, Singe tended to be very degrading to others when he was provoked. “And no, I left no markings. I pulled off that trick you showed me when I left him. And the pentagram I drew, I erased soon after. There's nothing that I left as evidence. I even burned the box of scraps he had in the school incinerator and made it look like the scene where he bit off my fingers was a science experiment gone wrong."  
Hitomi patted his shoulder roughly. "You at least did that right. I'd suggest trying to apologize to him before school tomorrow, if he hasn't run off, or killed himself."  
Shinji's eyes widened, hoping his mentor was only joking to make him feel bad, "Crap, you don't think he'd kill himself, do you? I only wanted to be his friend. Should I check on him? Wait, he probably doesn’t even want to see me again. I’ve fucked up.” Shinji sounded so distraught, completely opposite his alter ego. He buried his face in his hands, shaking his head as if he were mourning the loss of dignity after being blackout drunk and pulling off some dumb stunt.  
Hitomi looked at him sternly. "Damaged humans are sensitive. Judging by the way he reacted, you definitely hit a nerve, and might have reminded him of something he did not want to remember. His wanting to kill you also shows self-preservation, though. So the chances of him actually doing that aren't too high. I'd be more careful with people you want to keep, even if you see them as playthings."  
Shinji listened to his mentor's words. On the other side, Singe was confused. Why were humans so complex and complicated? If they were damaged, why didn't they fix themselves to not harm others? Not that it mattered, anyway. Singe liked to see broken things try to function in the picky system of society. Understanding humans was essential for him to learn about since he'd have to make deals with them in the future, and to a demon in training, people skills were everything.  
His Singe made sure to absorb his mentor's words while Shinji panicked. If he was going to make a deal anytime soon and gain a soul, the first step would be to wrap his mind around this...  
“Hayato.” Shinji said the name aloud to himself, finding he liked it. "Alright. I'll go and find him and apologize.."  
Hitomi turned back to his desk. "I have papers of human stupidity to grade."  
Shinji nodded and walked toward the door, bowing before shutting it. He switched to Singe the moment he exited the house and made his way back to the campus. Once he made it to campus, he inhaled deeply, catching Hayato's scent. His mind made up, he began his pursuit.

*************************************  
Despite his attitude, Secret liked being around Hayato. Even his bouts of insanity 'tasted' good to him. Not that he would drain his energy, rather it was more of the likeness of enjoying the scent of a candle while being unable to eat it and have it taste the same. The only difference is he could eat it, but chose not to for the sake of enjoying such a strong scent of mania and dementia, both darknesses of the heart. And both exquisite fragrances...  
Hayato curled up in his bed, caught up in his thoughts. He pulled the little demon kitty onto the bed with him and let him lay on the pillow next to him, petting him softly. "Stay a cat, please," Hayato asked in a soft voice. "I don't like people."  
The cat settled beside Hayato comfortably, turning over onto his back, "You need not worry about that, Mr. Man-Eater.. It's much more comfortable this way anyway...”  
Hayato frowned, pulling the covers up to his chin protectively. "My name is Hayato." He didn't like that he kept reminding him that he ate other people, and he didn't want to get mad and scare the cat away.  
The cat's ear twitched, sensing Hayato's agitation. "Ah.. I apologize, Hayato. But you might not want to get too cozy. You've got company."  
Just then, Hayato heard a knock at the door. The knock on the door made Hayato jump. He scrambled out of bed and pressed his face against the door, looking out to see who it was. "Ah!" He exclaimed and swung the door open wide. "Why are you here?" He yelled at Shinji.  
Shinji sighed and folded his hands behind his back, kicking his foot with guilt... "Hey, uhm..” He cleared his throat, suddenly panicking as if he’d lost his nerve. Seeing Hayato, his eyes lit with anger, but still beautiful, framed by his long bangs. He became almost lost in that beauty before finding his words again, albeit now unorganized. “Listen, I'm sorry about today. I'd like to make it up to you, if you’d allow me to.”  
Hayato nervously pushed some of his blonde hair into his face, as if trying to hide, crossing his arms across his chest. "What?"  
Shinji thought for a minute. What could he do to that Hayato would like? Maybe he'd like to go out for a bite? Maybe he was already full from the human remains he devoured. But judging from his almost losing his fingers, maybe he was still hungry. He did, after all steal his lunch box. Or hell, maybe he just liked to eat, just like he did. Hopefully they had that in common. Shinji had a fast metabolism, as hungry as fire was, and not entirely too different from it either.  
He made a decision then, a perfect way to make up for stealing his food and making him angry. He nodded his head to the side, motioning to go out, "Let's go out to eat. My treat."  
Hayato did not trust Shinji. Or Singe, whatever his name was. But he couldn't deny food, that was for sure. "Fine," he said begrudgingly, giving him a stubborn look. Hayato's upset faces mostly looked like cute pouts now, as opposed to his angry murderous expression last time he had seen Shinji.  
His face made Shinji smirk, that feeling blossoming in his chest again, which soon killed the smirk. He looked away, a blush on his face fading once he shifted his focus. “Okay, follow me. I know the perfect place.”  
Hayato glanced back into his room and said, "Bye, little kitty." And closed the door behind him to follow Shinji. Hayato hadn't eaten normal food in a while, so this was exciting, even if it was from someone he didn't like.  
"I don't like you," he said as they continued.  
Shinji winced internally, rubbing the back of his head, "That’s fair. Most people don't like other people stalking them and then being called a plaything. I apologize for that, I just got... Too carried away." As they walked toward the mall, a grand set of outside stores flooded with students now out of school for the day seeking a good time, the sun began to set over the horizon. Shinji had long assumed his normal guise, his black hair appearing brown in the warm sunlight, and eyes a soft auburn brown with more red than normal.  
"It's happening more often than in the past. Before, demons didn't attend 'college' as much. But now, in order to understand humans better, to make contracts with them as business, they're everywhere. You can imagine the irony of going to such a boring place to study the most vicious creatures on earth to learn how to make them only more vicious.. To then run into a human who's... Different. I got carried away.”  
Hayato, of course, didn't understand. It all sounded like gibberish to him. "That doesn't make sense. I just want to get a job and help people, that's why I'm going to college. You're crazy."  
“Well, you aren't starting off too good eating people, are you?"  
Hayato gave him a look of contempt. "I only hurt bad people."  
Shinji's eyebrows rose, looking at Hayato and suddenly stopped walking. He hadn't considered Hayato would do it out of justice, his eyes suddenly growing serious. "Do you take requests?"  
“Not for you!" He exclaimed. He walked on ahead faster.  
Shinji ran to catch up with him, "Wait! It's not for me, it's for a good friend of mine…. She's a human, but she's cool with knowing I'm a demon. I'm sure she'll be cool with you too! Only thing is... Her father is a professor at the college. He's abusive to her because she doesn't get all A's or some bullshit. She doesn't tell me, but I can see the guilt in her eyes. Almost like she regrets hiding it from me, but at the same time she’s afraid of how I’ll react. And the bruises..." His voice whispered something else under his breath, something disgusting, something vile and unimaginable. But he dared not say it to Hayato. Who knew how he'd react to it. Shinji gripped his fist and it began to tremble, his eyes shifting blue through his guise. "He beats her, Hayato.. But she won't admit it or do anything about it.."  
Hayato's expression grew sympathetic and he slowed down. "Well..." He walked for a moment, silently thinking. "I'd do it for her. But not for you. You say you're not human, so why don't you do it? You can take all this damage, but you can't kill a teacher?"  
Shinji shook his head. "My mentor would punish me if I killed anyone. The whole point of me going to college is to learn how to speak with humans and make business with them, not kill them."  
He gave Shinji a confused frown. "I just don't believe you."  
"Otherwise, I'd beat the shit out of him myself. But if you don't believe me, I won't make you. I get it, being mistreated makes it hard for you to trust anyone anymore."  
They finally made it to a Teppanyaki restaurant, and they are already seated since Shinji made reservations. They were in there own separate booth in the corner, positioned perfectly so no one would have to see either of them gorge themselves with the food. On the table before them was a grill where they can cook the meat on their own, and Shinji ordered an entire plate of all kinds of raw meat and vegetables. When the meat was brought out to them, Shinji began to cook his in silence, choosing salmon, beef and chicken slabs.  
Hayato, probably to Shinji's surprise, calmly began cooking his own food, and he didn't just eat the meat. Hayato did things with odd expertise. While cooking his food, he avoided making eye contact with Shinji. "If you...if you show me, and introduce me to her, I might believe you." He still sounded doubtful.  
Shinji watched him arrange his food curiously. He began to question what he'd done to make Hayato believe everything he said was a lie. "What reason would I have to lie to you? As far as I know, I haven't spat a single fib to you since I met you.."  
Hayato suddenly looked him straight in the eye, a flash of that scary side showing through. "I told you. I don't like you." Hayato calmly ate, his expression lighting up at some of the tastes. "This is very good."  
His glare sent chills down Shinji's spine, it almost looked like Hitomi when he was cross. "I guess that's fair.. I'll introduce you to her tomorrow, then. If you'd let me. I'm sure you'll like her.”  
Hayato did not say much most of the night. He could tell that he was trying to apologize. If he really was a demon like he said, and didn't know any better, he figured he could forgive him in time. He insisted that Shinji not walk him home, as he needed time to think before going to sleep.  
The next morning was, in the least bit, awkward. In classes Shinji had together with Hayato, he made sure to sit far away. Perhaps even a little further than normal to give Hayato space. It wasn’t until lunch when he finally was able to introduce Hayato to his friend. She was a short girl, a little chubby around the thighs but with long black hair. She wore glasses and looked very unlikely to be friends with anything of the unnatural. Shinji spoke and joked with her playfully. He sat on the rail of a waist high gate, while she sat on a bench, wearing a black and maroon knitted sweater and jeans. She looked to be about 20, and from a distance, perhaps even up close anyone would guess she and Shinji were brother and sister.  
Shinji motioned to her and she stood, introducing herself.  
"Hello, my name is Kaori. Shinji tells me you like Teppanyaki? I freaking love meat, man. Oh my god, you are so handsome-... Crap, did I say that outloud..?" She blushed in embarrassment..  
Shinji chuckled and looked at Hayato, curious of how he'd react to her, almost saying “See, I wasn’t lying” with his eyes.  
Hayato thought the girl was adorable. Her short stature made her look even shorter next to tall Hayato, which made her even cuter in his eyes.  
Hayato saw how different Shinji acted with her, and wondered if as a demon, he could really feel things for people. How many of the stories about demons were true?  
"Thank you," he said in the most friendly tone he could manage, which seemed to be pretty successful with Kaori. Hayato observed her best he could in her introduction and body language, watching for telltale signs of abuse. He noticed a few things, mostly minor that most people wouldn't notice. He could however see how obviously sad she looked beneath her flustered smile. But whether it was because her father was hurting her or otherwise, he did not know.  
Kaori was completely flustered, her arms keeping close to her body and making herself as small as she can seem to Hayato in case she accidentally offended him at all. Shinji hopped off of the gate and smiled gently, "I'm gonna go to class. Kaori, you're out for the rest of the day, right? You two have fun.”

Kaori stood awkwardly beside Hayato, frustrated that Shinji would leave her with a stranger. But.. For some odd reason, she wasn't afraid or nervous. Instead, she was completely absorbed in his long, gorgeous hair, mesmerized by his height and grace.  
"Are you foreign?"  
Hayato's looks always made it easy to get close to people, and he really wanted to help her, so he used it to his advantage. He set his backpack down and brushed the hair over his shoulder. He gave her a charming smile, and said "Yes. How did you know?"  
Kaori blushed and quickly averted eye contact, embarrassed. "Well, you're so tall and gorgeous... There's no way any American could look so.. Majestic.” Her blush reflected how embarrassed she was, but also how timid.  
Hayato laughed a little, a feeling in his gut simmering. Hayato was not fond of himself, and hearing compliments always made him uncomfortable. He of course, did not show that to her though. He retained his beautiful smile and continued, "How long have you been going here? Does Shinji bother you everyday? I imagine that would be quite annoying." He was joking, but only partially.  
Kaori smiled with relief and joy at the same time. He never knew such a cute boy would ever want to talk to her like this, let alone continue to smile at her and watch her movements to closely... "I'm actually a senior year now. I met Shinji about a few months ago. He can get kind of annoying, but I kind of think of him like a younger brother. So, it's half and half really." Her attitude became saddened, and her eyes became distant, remembering a deep memory she refused to allow to the surface, out of fear such an observant person as Hayato would detect it and ask... "How about you? What's your year? How did you meet Shinji?"  
Hayato sighed softly. "I actually just met Shinji yesterday. We...didn't get off to a good start, so maybe he thought introducing me to a cute girl would make me like him more. Also, I'm a first year."  
Kaori nodded in understanding, kicking her leg against the dirt to make dust clouds, "Oh, okay. First year... Sooo, how old does that make you? You've gotta be at least 18 for me to flirt." She realized she said that kind of awkwardly in an attempt to flirt, but didn't mean anything by it and hoped she didn't make it too weird, "I'm sorry, that sounded so weird! M-..my friends tell me to always say something clever, but I always sound stupid >\\\\\<'  
"I'm over 18. Don't worry about it. You can relax," he said with a smile in his voice. "We're just getting to know each other. So, how's your family life? Got any brothers or sisters?"  
Silence took her voice for a minute when he asked, a small, cold smile on her face, "I did have a sibling. A little brother. He was about three years younger than me. His name was Hikaru..." She fell silent again, but immediately jumped to the rest of her family, "I have an older sister, Jay. She's a travelling artist and photographer, so I don't get to see her too often. And then I have too many siblings to count on my mother's side. We're half siblings, so.. Let's see.. Rayn, Ryan. They're twins, both 6, Yu, Fae and Jason, triplets, all 23. Ian, whose 25, aaaand, am I forgetting anyone? Oh, sorry if I'm talking fast, I have a big family. And I visit all of them every chance I get. But usually they end up surprise visiting me.” What she didn’t tell Hayato was that they were all adoptive. None of them were related by blood. But she spoke of them, or tried to, as if they were.  
Hayato knew he had hit the spot. If only he could get her to let him meet her father...that might take a while, though. Or maybe he could just stalk her. Either way, Hayato had made up his mind. In some ways, she reminded him of himself, and he could not let that go.  
He smiled and listened to her talk about her family tree, keeping his own memories at bay in his mind. "Parents?”  
Her eyes widened when he asked her about her parents. Of all things, that was usually something that wasn't commonly asked about. Usually siblings, place of origin, nationality and year were places of interest. Perhaps even majors or where you were staying. What was this guy's sudden interest in her parents?  
Her suspicion didn't only remain in her mind, but in her face as well, her eyebrow raised, "Well.. If you must know.. My father and mother are divorced. They adopted me after… Some issues with my bio family. I live with my adoptive father, who's actually a professor here. Maybe you know him? You seem like the kind of guy who likes psychology. Dr. Grey?  
Hayato knew he was rushing things, but he couldn't help himself. "No," he said. "I don't think I've met him." He pulled some hair over his shoulder and began braiding it, trying to distract her train of thought. "I'm sorry. Am I being intrusive? I've just always been interested in other people's family lives. I'm an orphan, so I don't really know what it's like..."  
Her frown became distraught and she instantly became sympathetic, "Oh, my god! I'm so sorry! It's okay, I'm just not used to people asking me about my parents.."  
Smiling, he patted her behind her shoulder, a little roughly to see her reaction. If she had any bruises there, he would see. "It's alright. I'm sorry."  
Her shoulders hunched and she kind of stumbled away from him, hurting from the wound but not saying anything for the sake of secrecy, "Ah,” she played it off as if she were simply startled. “Uh.. You're very strong for the way you look..." She absent-mindedly rubbed her shoulder, wincing a little.  
The feeling in his stomach twisted, and he gave her a concerned look. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine.. Just, my shoulder hurts from stretching a muscle, that's all," she lied, hoping he wouldn't push too far, "It's nothing some good Icy Hot can't fix."  
Hayato shook his head. "I'm studying to be a doctor, Kaori. That didn't look like the pain you get from a sore muscle."  
Her shoulders shrug in shame, her eyes shifting downwards as she began to retreat inward. She stroked her arm, legs pressing together.. "... Well.. Maybe I hit it on something while I was working out."  
"Maybe I can take a look at it?"  
Kaori’s stomach feel, her face twisting with discomfort. She held herself and shook her head, eyes wide and panicking, "U-uh.. N-no. That's okay. I'm sure if I take a hot bath, I'll be as good as new!" She looked around for an excuse and saw the clocktower, the hands read "12:45 p.m." "Um, I've got to go. I have a study group I need to supervise. It was nice meeting you!" She immediately ditched the scene, Hayato's question too similar to what someone else would use as an excuse to get close. The minute she rounded a corner, she looked back to see if he followed her, before stopping and catching her breath.  
Hayato knew exactly what he did. Now all he had to do was find Shinji. He didn't think Shinji would go far, so he looked around campus a bit to tell him his decision.  
He didn't have to look far. Shinji sat at a table not too far away from the scene. He slurped down a can of soda, picking nervously at a plate of Chinese stir fry. He figured he wouldn't be too creepy and watch the scene, seeing as how Hayato didn't like being watched before.. However, Shinji still couldn't help it, so he watched from a distance for a good minute, worried about Kaori and how Hayato was treating her.  
After watching for a minute, he became satisfied with Hayato's approach and retreated to finish his lunch. He noticed Hayato looking for him, and waved him down. He hopped from the chair and bounced over to him, forgetting all about the half eaten meal. "Hayato! How was she? What do you think?"  
"Someone is definitely hurting her," he said as he approached Shinji. He explained what had happened, and what he observed with Kay. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he forgot to not trust Shinji. "I need your help to get to her father."  
Shinji celebrated to himself that Hayato decided to do it, and crossed his arms as he thought of a good way to seclude Dr. Grey. "He usually goes on walks after class to smoke by the campus orchard.” He pushed up his sleeve and checked his watch, “It's close to the end of his Psych class. Follow me." He began to lead Hayato to the building where Grey taught, making sure to remember what times the old man had lunch for this exact purpose.  
Hayato stopped Shinji before he could go too far. "Shinji, wait. You can't just kill someone at school. Are you stupid?"  
Hayato amused himself with the thought that Shinji had never killed anyone before and had to deal with the consequences. If Hayato's parents had given him anything, it would be the ability and skill to kill someone and get away with it.  
Shinji frowned with impatience, “I want him dead before Kaori goes home with him. Let me show you at least what he looks like. I'm sorry if I'm using you like an assassin. If I could kill him myself, I would."  
However, Shinji still thought of the consequences of Hitomi finding out. Then again, he probably wouldn't care too much as long as they didn't link him to the killing and stir any pots.  
Hayato nodded in understanding. "I can do it. I just can't do it here." Hayato thought about it. "I'll follow them home, and get him before he can do anything more."  
Shinji nodded, preparing for this in his own way. His body heat rose and permeated off of his body, distorting the air around him. Before he could explode, he calmed himself down...  
"A missing college professor will put everyone on alert. I will get rid of my household items, and you make sure you've got nothing to hide after this, in case Kaori suspects us for her father's disappearance."  
“Sounds good to me.”  
After a while of walking through the big campus, Shinji finally showed Hayato the building in which Grey taught, the College of Psychology. He guided Hayato to a back alley where windows lined the walls, all through which you could see a professor's office. Making sure no one was around, Shinji crouched and sank into the bushes just below the window where he knew Grey would be sitting within. The window was closed, and Shinji explained, "I usually stalk this guy and watch him for every lunch break. He sits here and drinks coffee while he waits for students to enter in 'office hours'. It's supposed to be for other students to come in and ask questions about his class, but he posted the hours up for thirty minutes after they're supposed to so he can be alone with Kaori.”  
Shinji showed Hayato the man through the window, an older gentleman with greying hair. He looked to be about 45 or so, wearing casual clothes with his button-up top tucked into slacks and a black belt holding them up. He had fat built up in his lower abdomen, but everywhere else was average body mass. His right arm was thicker than his left, meaning he was right handed, and his belt was buckled in a way that hinted that way as well; buckle pointed right. He had a gold ring on his index finger. Odd for a divorced individual.. Broad glasses and a thick wash of whiskers growing across his chin, unshaven stubble. He looked well built, but aged and neglected. But nevertheless had the strength of someone who might wrestle a weaker person daily. Which meant it wouldn't result in too much muscle building...  
Hayato listened to Shinji, his rage growing by the second. "I might...I might attack before. If I get caught and arrested, I expect you to break me out."  
He was joking, since he didn't actually think Shinji would go through the trouble. He wasn't sure he could make it through the day if he saw something happen to Kaori

Hayato's rage spiked his scent, and Shinji detected it instantly. He knew Hayato could be rash if his emotions ran loose, and since he bothered to do this for him, he figured he'd pay him the favor. "I've watched him here for months, but I've never seen him hurt her. Not while-.."  
Before he could finish, his eyes widened and he pulled back down behind the bush, pulling Hayato with him as Grey stood and walked over to the window. He had installed curtains himself, even though it was against the school policy, and closed them just as Kaori was walking in. Shinji clicked his tongue against his teeth in irritation, hating to be blinded while he knew what this man would do. "...Not while the curtains were open..."  
Stepping out of the bushes, Hayato stood close to the window and listened, clenching his fists to try and contain himself.  
He felt blood rush to his cheeks as he kneeled by the window to listen. He knew this would be bad.  
Shinji frowned, but prepared for the worst as he too stepped from the bushes, looking down the alleyway in case anyone became nosey...  
Hayato could hear Grey's voice, a coarse, torn throat making his vocals gutteral and deep. "Good afternoon, Kaori."  
Kaori voice was shallow and low, barely even a whisper, "H-..hello, sir.."  
Grey didn't sound pleased with her tone. "What is the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." His footsteps moved, further from where Hayato listened and closer to where Kaori sounded like she was. "N-..nothing. I just.. Met a friend of Shinji's"  
Again, his tone became disapproving, "You continue to see that boy? After I told you to steer clear. His body language and personality isn't like any I've seen. He's bipolar. And he's a bad influence. He smells like burned things. He may even be an arsonist..."  
Kaori sounded guilty, submitting to her father's will, "... He means well, and I kind of like the way he smells.. Like how it used to be..." Hayato then heard a slam, like flesh on wood.  
“DIDN'T-... I... Say not to mention that ever again? Kaori?"  
She did her best to avoid eye contact, but he sighed in regret after scaring her. He approached her and grabbed her chin, making her look up into his old grey eyes, "You do and say things that make me angry, Kaori.. Just like your little brother. And you know what happened to him when he mentioned your mother. Do you understand me?"  
Hayato could barely hear her response, her voice as quiet as she could make it since he didn't like for her to be too loud, "Y-yes, sir.."  
"Good."  
Silence took over and soon Hayato could hear nothing, but the sound of dry hands on the flesh of soft, skin grazing over it gently as he studied the bruises on her back.  
"You.. Know I hate to do such mean things to you, Key.. But you're such a bad girl, Papa needs to set you in line again.. How are your grades?"  
"I-..I've got a B in Sociology.. A C in Spanish III..." In between her answers, Hayato could hear her stutter, fighting to make sure she didn't sound protestant to Grey's advancements. He sniffed her hair within craned hands, but never touched her sexually. He loved to smell her flesh, and press his cold fingers against her bruises.  
"Not all A's I see.. Sounds like you-" "Need to study."  
Grey stopped when he heard his daughter break free, pushing from him and using the excuse to leave.  
"Looks like the thirty minutes is up. And someone's at the door. Maybe a student.."  
Grey frowned in protest but figured he didn't want to be bothered answering questions as to why his door was closed and locked while he was obviously inside during office hours.  
He sighed in irritation and released Kaori, letting her go. He began to walk over to the window to open the curtains, "Fine. But be home before 10. I need to stay after hours and finish grading some papers and won't be back for a while. But when I do, look forward to my extra lesson, okay?"  
His voice became grim, "You know I hate it when you have anything less than an A..."  
Hayato told himself he should wait. He told himself that it would be best to wait until he was alone. He could not help himself though. His rage, you could say, took over.  
Hayato stood suddenly and sprinted into the closest entrance into the building. He pulled a fire alarm on his way, right outside of the professor's office door, and stood in front of the door and waited for him to open it.  
Shinji closed his eyes in a frown, but nodded in reserve to keep his word. He sprinted to the door, seeing teachers and students alike rushing out of the building in confused panic. Shinji decided to make a fire, something on the highest floor to give Hayato a reason for pulling it. He knew in his rage, Hayato would act fast enough to take care of Grey before the fire spread too fast. Perhaps, if he was lucky, the evidence could burn with the building...  
Grey heard the alarm and looked around in confusion, frowning and grabbing everything he desired to save from the fire and hoping Kaori made it out okay. He opened the door, halting when he saw Hayato standing there waiting. He frowned in even deeper confusion, "Boy, what are you doing!? There's a fire, as far as I know, there weren't any drills scheduled for today. Even if there were, you're not even following the procedure!"  
"Hi, my name's Hayato. And you're not going anywhere, old man." Roughly, he pushed Grey back into his office, knocking him down. Hayato's expression should have been enough to make anyone shit their pants.  
A chill crawled up Shinji's spine as he scaled the stairs to the fifth floor, shivering, "Eugh... What the hell was that?" Shaking his head and becoming focussed again, the little demon made it to the top floor, finding some flammable substances and framing it as if it were an accident. "Some matches here, some alcohol there... Ah, and a dumb professor smoking in a non-smoking area. The match dropped and boom. Instant Arson." Shinji snagged a box of matches from one of the professor's offices, flicking an obsidian thumb claw and igniting a small flame to light the cigarette. Once lit, the cigarette dropped into a puddle of "spilled" alcohol, which lead to a pile of discarded papers and electrical equipment. "Such a lousy janitor."  
His work done, Shinji retreated somewhere he could escape without being detected, even unstrapping his belt to make it look like he came from the bathroom.  
Grey's eyes widened with horror as he beheld Hayato's face, the face of his death. He pleaded for him to let him go, not sure why he was being targeted  
"P-..please! Don't hurt me!" His eyes sharpened when he suddenly recognized him, his brows creasing... "Y-...you..."  
"Me?" The crazed Hayato said, locking the door behind him, "I don't think we've ever met before." He grabbed the professor by his collar and pulled him up with one arm, with more strength than he looked capable of.  
"Do you know why I'm going to kill you, Mr. Grey? Not before I break your limbs, and tear the flesh from your body!" He let out a blood curdling laugh and waited for the professor to answer.  
"N-, no no!! I've seen you before. You're the child who ate his parents! I've read your case file while I was visiting at the facility that held you. You're insane... I can help you! I'm a certified psychologist. I might know why you're attacking me.. I remind you of someone who hurt you, right? Someone you hate? I'm not them, boy.. But I can help you overcome your state. Give me a chance... Please!"  
"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! I don't need your help!" Hayato screamed uncontrollably, throwing the man into a nearby bookshelf. He stood for a moment, his shoulders shaking violently. "You enjoy hurting your daughter, don't you? And from what I heard, you hurt your wife and son too. Have you ever been hurt before? Well I'm going to enjoy hurting you! Please try to stay awake for as long as you can. It's more fun when you scream, you sick fuck!"  
The professor grunted when his back slammed against the bookcase, his old body crumbling to the floor onto his hands and knees. He coughed and groaned in pain, his eyes wide and he desperately searched for something to help him escape. "I-.. I don't know what you're talking about!" His eyes fell upon his letter opener, and he reached out for it, grabbing it and attempting to stab Hayato in a vital part of his body. "You're insane... And if you laid a single hand on my daughter, I will kill you!! I won't let you eat me you sick creature!"  
Hayato let out another laugh. "Sick creature? I'm human! Just like you! We're not all that different, you know!" Hayato kicked him onto his side, and stomped on his leg, snapping it beneath his shoe. He enjoyed watching the old man struggle.  
"G-gaaaghh!!! Rrgh!!" Grey held his leg, gritting his teeth and even biting his tongue as the pain shook his body in tremors of agony. Blood trickled down his chin from his injured tongue, and tears pulled into his eyes. "F-fuck!! You're friends with that Shinji kid, aren't you!? This is some kind of sick prank.. Is there even a fire!?"  
Hayato tilted his head, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He smiled then, smelling the fire above, "There might be one now, but there wasn't one originally!" He kneeled down over the old man, putting his face close to his and pressed down on his shoulders with his fists. "Do you really think anyone would send someone who ate his parents as a prank? You're really stupid, aren't you? I'm curious. Is that all my file said?”  
Th-..that's all I could r-read... There was something.. a-about child abuse and a f-f..amily who kidnapped and killed people, but I couldn't... b-bring myself to read the rest. It was horrific.. No child should have to endure something like that."  
Hayato bit into the old man's neck, and let him bleed out. "You're of no use to me." The fact that he recognized who he was was not good. He wasn't aware that his file was up for grabs. The police were sure to look into him for this fire and disappearance... so he enjoyed his last meal for what he guessed would be a few months. He hoped Shinji would let the fire burn the office down, to hide what little was left of the professor.


	2. Are Vegan Demons a thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji struggles with the fact that he will have to one day make deals with humans and eat their souls to survive. He also meets Hitomi's smart and beautiful girlfriend, Sasami, who happens to be one of his students. An old tale from his mentor's past opens his eyes a little wider to the reality of being a demon, and to who his cold and distant mentor really is...  
> Hayato gets sick from his encounter with Dr. Grey. Kaori deals with her father's death, as well as never knowing the truth about what her father did to the rest of her family.

Shinji waited in anxious worry as he watched the damn thing spread like no business. Why was it so lively? Was it fueled by Hayato's rage through Shinji? Was it eager to find the old man's remains and burn them to a crisp? Or was it attracted to Hayato's bloodlust? All three were highly probable, since Shinji could read and understand the flames. That was why he watched with worry as they found the second floor after a short two minutes. He knew it took longer to eat a burger, let alone a whole fucking human... "Hayato, where are you?"  
Kaori watched from a distance, behind the crowd that had gathered to watch the building burn as fire trucks and engines rushed to the scene. Naturally, they came quickly, attempting to control it, but not while Shinji commanded it to fight the fire retardants. His only concern was if it fought them long enough, Hayato would be caught in the building.  
It wasn't until he finally spotted Hayato that he commanded the flames to destroy the building, consuming everything in its path and eroding everything to ash. Nothing was left. And surely that meant no bones or human remains detectable by the naked eye. However, someone was going to notice the professor's absence, and if Kaori testified she had seen him last in that building, perhaps it would just be labeled a sad accident.  
Kaori didn't know how to feel. She didn't see her father escape, and if he did, he'd have spotted her in the crowd and took her home. Inside, she wished he was dead, but if he was, where would she go? What would she do? She couldn't shed a tear or feel even the slightest despair. For now, she hoped he didn't escape, and that his faulty leg kept him from escaping fast enough.  
Hayato looked for Shinji in the crowd, jogging towards him when he spotted him. "All good?"  
"Hikaru." Kaori looked into the sky, the black smoke rising and tainting the air with the hypnotizing scent of burning wood. Now that he was gone, she would never know what he did to her younger brother and mother. Did they truly disappear? Or had he murdered them?  
Shinji nodded, watching the fire being extinguished by the fighters as he'd allowed.  
"Yes. I made sure the fire looked like an accident. But from what I left behind, it doesn't even look like they can detect the cause. Did he suffer? Please tell me he suffered."  
"Oh, yes." He said in a gentle, deceiving voice. "I made sure he knew why. Poor Kaori. I hope she will be alright. I need to get home and get rid of some stuff. Want to help? That burning ability of yours will come in handy, if you know how to do it without making a mess."  
Singe panicked, “B-burning ability?”  
Hayato smiled, “Before he died, he asked if you started the fire. He also mentioned to Kaori that you might be an arsonist. You also seem to smell like burning wood to more people than me, so I just put two and two together. You’re a fire demon, aren’t you?”  
Singe nodded. “Was it obvious...?” he asked with a wince. Hitomi was going to kill him if it was.  
Hayato shook his head and smiled encouragingly, seeming oddly chipper. “I had a few unique clues. I don’t think anyone else can tell..”  
Singe fell silent, watching the flames die slowly under the power of the firefighters.  
"That old man was rich. He had millions streaming in from his parents. Kaori will be okay as far as money goes." He turned to Hayato and smiled at him, nodding, "Of course I’ll help. I owe you, anyway."  
Hayato actually smiled back at Shinji. He still didn't trust him, but he decided to push his feelings back a bit and give him some more leeway. He gathered his backpack and things from where he left them and went to his dorm, walking briskly.  
“So, can you really make fire?”  
Shinji nodded and his hand flexed, and a wisp of flames chased up his wrist, dancing and playing in the air at his side before he closed his fist. It flashed and died, and Singe smirked.  
Hayato echoed his smirk, “Perfect. I'm going to pile it all... so just burn it, okay? No evidence."  
Quickly but carefully, Hayato took each piece of plastic wrapped meat from his fridge and piled it on top of a foil sheet he kept around for emergencies. He looked sadly at the pile, weeks worth of hunting and investigating and staking out places overnight and such. He recognized each piece and who they were from: some arm meat from a frat party rapist, a heart from a wife who beat her children, etc. All people who in his opinion deserved to die.  
"He read my file, and he recognized me." Hayato said to Shinji once he was done piling his food. "Do you think I'm a bad person?"  
Shinji studied the pile of meat and tilted his head to the side, scenting the meat from the frat boy and thought to himself, That's where Terrence went.. He shook his head and was quite amazed, Hayato was like an antihero.  
"No, I don't.. I think you're amazing.." he said that with the bridled excitement of a young kid, as if seeing an actual superhero in real life. "He must have known you because of the case files that should be private. But since he's a college professor, he's allowed to view things as research material to be able to 'prevent' more people like you from showing up. His parents must have been very esteemed people too.."  
Without much more dawdling, he raised a hand and clenched it into a fist, the pile of meat igniting in a flame ignoring the principal of ignition. There didn't need to be any wood or anything to help it burn. Not while Shinji commanded it.  
He even spoke to it, "Oh, hush up and eat the meat. You like flesh." Hearing Hayato, he crouched before the flames and watched them devour the evidence.  
"I've killed innocent people before," he said quietly, sitting back. He began braiding his long hair over his shoulder.  
"Did you mean to?"  
"Yes," he said sadly, bowing his head down in shame. "I just try and keep to people who are bad... but sometimes it's hard."  
Shinji's eyes looked back at him, but fell back to the fire. "... By seeing you did wrong and trying to correct it, you're doing good by those people you killed." He crossed his legs, taking his jacket off and lying it beside him. "By asking me, you're aware you did wrong, and are trying to make amends by only doing it to people who hurt others. You're killing those who hurt, and I'm sure if you were faced by your former self who he was killing innocent people, you'd eat him, wouldn't you?"  
Hayato tugged on his braid in frustration. He was a bad person, but Shinji was just trying to make him feel better about it. "No," was all he could manage. "No, you're wrong."  
"Then you're a bad person. You believe you are, so you are. And people will think so too. No matter how you see yourself, people won't understand what you do and why." Taking a stick, he poked the burning flesh, sickened to his stomach by the familiar smell. "But to those you save.. You're a hero."  
"Well..." he thought about it. Maybe, sometimes? "I don't know how happy anyone would be if they saw what I did... even Kaori. But I'm sure she'll be happy now. So that is good."  
The demon laughed to Hayato's reasoning. "I guess it depends on the victim. Kaori wasn't the kind of person to let her father get into her head and feel bad for him. But.. If you're worried, maybe you can ask her tomorrow?"  
Hayato felt himself becoming tired, and oddly sick. Too much thinking, too many memories, too much excitement. "I probably won't go to school tomorrow. I don't feel good."  
Shinji believed it. After all, he probably didn't have this much excitement in a while. And surely the old man wasn't exactly a perfect meal. Shinji aided the flames' power in hopes it would eat faster, and turned from it to face Hayato, "Where are you going to go? Are you going to disappear?"  
"I wish I could. But that would draw even more attention." He sighed heavily, taking off his shoes. He stood and looked around as Shinji finished. "I'm just going to sleep now. Where is Kitty?"  
"Kitty?"  
Before long, Secret appeared from the bushes, hopping onto the window sill and sniffing with interest.  
"Ooh, I smell arson,."  
"Secret?" Shinji raised an eyebrow in confusion. Secret smirked and rubbed against Hayato's leg, "Nice to see you too, Singe. You two have an adventure today?"  
“Yes.. But don't tell Hitomi."  
"You don't think he already knows?"  
"Shit, you're right.." At that moment, his eyes widened. "Oh, Hayato. Would you like to stay at me and Hitomi's? I'm sure he wouldn't mind.."  
"I couldn't impose like that," Hayato said softly. He had not shared space with anyone in a long time, and was used to being alone. He also didn't know who Hitomi was, and it was a little frightening. He felt like Shinji was making a good effort to be friends, though.  
"He's a good guy. And I get the feeling you don't like the idea of being surrounded by demons. But you're basically one of us on the inside so... But if you don't want to, that's okay. If you change your mind..." He dug in his pocket and pulled out one of Hitomi's business cards, with the address of the estate and the name of his company. "Ignore that, it was an old thing he had a while ago. Now he's a professor. We live not too far from here."  
Secret meowed despite being able to talk. He liked being loved as a cat by such an eccentric human. "The estate is quite large. Hitomi really should get a landscaper, though. It's basically a forest in the courtyards."  
It hadn't occurred to Hayato that Hitomi would be a demon. That made the offer seem even less appealing... "Thanks anyways."  
"No problem. Well, goodnight." Shinji took off, heading back to the estate and leaving Hayato alone with Secret.  
Secret purred pleasantly, "So, where shall we sleep tonight?"  
Hayato smiled at the cat. "You can sleep wherever you want. I'm sleeping in my bed."  
"Then your bed it is." The cat joined Hayato on the walk to his bed, hopping into the bed and stretching at Hayato's side, "I hope I'm not imposing on you. I quite like this cozy little dorm compared to the large and confusing estate."  
"I like having a kitty I don’t have to worry about...accidentally hurting." Hayato had tried pets before... and they never worked out.  
The cat meowed in understanding, "I won't die, and things hurt minimally.”  
Hayato paused as he was about to lay in his bed, his eyes widened in shock. "Don't be weird!”  
*******************************  
Shinji trotted through the neighborhood, halting when he scented someone familiar. He frowned and looked behind him, eyes widening when he saw Kaori standing before him. Had he been so distracted that he didn't notice her followings him? "K-..Kaori! What are you doing way out-"  
"I followed you. It was a fire, and my father was trapped inside."  
Shinji frowned uneasily, turning completely to face her. "Y-yes, it was a tragic accident. Are you okay?"  
"I know you had something to do with it, Shinji. You and that friend of yours..."  
Shinji's chest fluttered with panic, like a hoard of butterflies startled into a flurry. Fuck, did she hear everything? But... She couldn't want revenge, right? She was happy the old man was gone..  
"But now... I won't know what happened to my little brother and mother. He was supposed to tell me, but now I will never know. I’ll never know...what happened to you."  
“Me?" Shinji watched his friend in confusion, knowing not of what she spoke of. "What do I have to do with anything?"  
Kaori choked a sob, but her posture still firm and demanding. "You don't remember any of it. Do you?"  
"No, I don't know what you're talking about.." What in the world was she referring to? What did he have to do with her brother and mother?  
"My father, Shinji.. He read Hayato’s case. If Hayato did to my father what I think he did, then I know how my little brother and mother disappeared..."  
"Kaori, I don't understand. What are you talking about? I’m sorry about your family, but I don’t..." He approached her, wondering if she was having a fit… Her father did just die. “Kaori, do you need a place to stay tonight…?”  
"Hayato ate his parents, Shinji."  
Shinji held her shoulders, concerned she was going insane, "Kaori, what are you talking about? Hayato has nothing to do with this. I’m pretty sure it’s just a crazy coincidence. But all of this was an accident. I was in the bathroom when it happened, and I found some idiot professor was smoking and his cigarette fell into a mess of alcohol and cleaning supplies."  
Kaori wasn't convinced. Her father always told her about people and how they were different if they had enough of a record of murder. It was in their eyes. And they acted as if you were smaller than them. Aside from any literal sense. Hayato fit that bill too closely, past his gentle display, he was a murderer. But... Maybe she was just imagining things. She always was. She'd end up with all these bruises the next morning, but when she asked her father, he'd deny it. Was she hurting herself? Was she going crazy?  
"Kaori?"  
She snapped out of it, holding her head. "I'm so tired."  
"Then come on.. I'll walk you home."  
They weren't too far from Hayato's open window.

*************************

Hayato had overheard the conversation between Kaori and Shinji. He remembered his time in the hospital very well, and did not remember seeing anyone who resembled Mr. Grey. He thought about it, and realized... Kaori may have suspected that Hayato had attacked and eaten her mother and brother? He curled up under the blankets at the thought. In the hospital, he didn't hurt anyone for years. He took a bite or two out of a doctor and a nurse, but other than that, he was confined and treated with medication. He also never ate children...so, he wondered, did someone eat her family? Who could it have been? He was sure it wasn't him....but still, there was a lingering doubt in his mind. What if he did it and he just didn't remember? It wasn't likely, but what if? Hayato reached out and pet his kitty to comfort himself.  
*******************************8  
After walking Kaori home, Shinji returned to the estate, walking into the enormous gothic building and settling within a large couch before a grand hearth. He pointed at the firewood and ignited a small flame within the fireplace, "You wouldn’t believe the kind of day I had today."  
Hitomi was not aware that Shinji was home. A girl no more than 20, one Shinji probably recognized from the college, walked out from the hallway that led towards Hitomi's chambers. She had long black hair that reached her lower back, and was wearing only a dark lacey bra and underwear, and was surprised by Shinji's presence. She yelled in surprise and ran back down the hallway towards Hitomi's chambers.  
"There's someone here!" Shinji heard from down the hallway.  
Singe was startled by her scream, eyes snapping up from the fireplace. He relaxed when he realized it was just another one of Hitomi’s women… Of course he was going to have company, especially if Shinji hadn't returned in some time. He guessed that gave him leeway to invite harlots over. He packed up his dinner and went to his room.  
Hitomi appeared outside of Shinji's room a few seconds after he slammed it, fully clothed. He knocked. "Shinji?"  
Shinji answered promptly, surprised Hitomi would have bothered to address him while he was obviously busy. He opened his door, already changed into pajamas, "Sorry for scaring your girl. I came home late." He was blushing despite trying to seem neutral about the whole thing, embarrassed about his mentor doing the do.  
"It's alright. I didn't know you were home. I was...distracted." Hitomi looked at his apprentice's disgusted facial expression. "So was that you, at the college?"  
"No..." Shinji lied poorly, but did it anyway. "It was an accident. A product of slacking on the job of a janitor and the poor habitual choices of a stressed out professor."  
Hitomi's expression changed from laughing to scary in an instant. "Do not lie to me, boy."  
"But I'm not lying," he proclaimed, returning his glare with his own. He was trying to protect Hayato, but he was already far too flustered to score well in charisma, so to speak. "I had nothing to do with it, sir." Shinji knew he wasn’t making the best choice… But he wasn’t sure if Hitomi would sacrifice Hayato to keep himself from getting involved. It was a lot of trouble for Hitomi after all… And Shiji felt bad for not going to Hitomi instead of Hayato to save Kaori. Singe was upset at Shinji for this exact reason. Shinji had made the emotional choice rather than the rational choice. And he knew Hitomi would punish him for that. Then again, would Hitomi go through the trouble for a human?  
"So, the fire retardant the firefighters used just magically didn't work on a regular cigarette fire?" Hitomi did not move. He did not use body language with Shinji, as there was no need to. Shinji knew what he was getting into.  
Shinji frowned, how much did this guy see? "Maybe it was all the chemicals. Janitors use a lot of them to keep the university clean. What else does tuition go into besides your paycheck?”  
"I was there, Shinji. A fire like that would not burn hot enough to do that much damage on it's own. Now I will ask once more. Did you have anything to do with the fire?" Hitomi had a reputation for having a bad temper.  
Shinji cursed in his head, he knew he was digging a hole for himself, and that hole might as well be a grave. Hitomi's face frightened him beyond comprehension, and he questioned why he fought so much for Hayato. If he continued this way, it'd be his ass for sure. But Hitomi's punishment couldn't possibly compare to what they'd do to Hayato if they caught him... Right? Shinji frowned and avoided eye contact, making a final decision. He glared back up at Hitomi, "I didn't. Do. Anything."

Hitomi sighed. He relaxed and patted Shinji on the shoulder. "Alright. I believe you. But if I find out otherwise... Anyways, I also want you to apologize to my friend. I actually like this one." 'Like' was not something Hitomi usually did, so that last sentence was like him proclaiming he was a ballerina. "Be nice to her, and don't you dare burn her. I want to keep her around."  
Shinji grimaced hearing the word 'like' taint his mentor's words. It was alien, and Shinji didn't know how to react. He looked at Hitomi with confusion and walked past him, eyes glued on him before finally turning to find the harlot. "Sure, I'll apologize. Where is she?”  
Hitomi's frustration showed on his face. "Not right now, imbecile. She's embarrassed. She isn't like the others. Be. Nice."  
Shinji tilted his head. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little, “What, aren’t I always nice? Well, when she’s ready, let me know. Poor thing.” Singe didn’t seem the least bit bothered or aroused that she was basically half naked, as if he hadn’t even noticed other than knowing she was very comfortable. Or he wasn’t interested...  
Suddenly, Hitomi bent over and got very close to Shinji's face and held him by the shoulders so he couldn't move away, examining him with child-like curiosity. "You're gay, aren't you?"  
Shinji’s eyes widened from the accusation, a blush burning across his face. Hitomi was far too observant, so much that he caught onto something Singe wasn’t entirely keen on himself. He looked around, suddenly caught off guard, “I-...I don’t know, I never gave it a thought…” He had a suspicion, having found a lot more boys cute than girls. Finding only boys cute than girls. He suddenly withdrew considerably, worried if Hitomi would be bothered his son-...erm… apprentice could be homosexual… He felt the first blossom of fear grow in his bosom, deep blue eyes returning to Hitomi’s reflecting it.  
"It's alright if you are. I don't have the 'homophobic' ideals that men do. Plenty of highly regarded demons have been gay. I'm not actually sure where humans got the idea gay was a bad thing." He let go of Shinji and stood up, shrugging in a dismissive way.  
"...The thing is.. I'm not sure. I haven't considered it. Never really thought about it." His shoulders ached from Hitomi's touch, and he rubbed one absentmindedly. “Are you gay?”  
"What you saw out there--that was a man. How did you know? You've found me out." He said sarcastically. "No, I'm not. But it doesn't hurt to explore." Hitomi felt like he was being a good mentor, giving such advice.  
Confusion only continued to bloom in Shinji. His mentor spoke so bluntly, but at the same time it sounded like a riddle. "I see, I thought you had invited a girl over to make me think you weren't gay." He answered his sarcasm with sarcasm, but felt cared for nonetheless. "What's her name?"  
"Sasami," Hitomi said with a strange look in his eye. "You may bring home whoever you choose, by the way. And don't bother my girl at school."  
The girl's name struck a memory, and he believed he'd seen her in class before. "I won't bother her. If I am gay after all, she ain't my type," he chimed in a crude joke.  
Hitomi sighed. "She is a student of mine. And don't go telling everyone, boy, or I'll tell everyone you're gay."  
"What, that Professor Hitomi is sleeping with one of his students? Do you know how many girls I have to listen to say how gorgeous you are and wish they were doing things I don't even want to try to imagine? Trust me, I already don’t hear the end of it. I am not going to feed into their fantasies."  
“Well," Hitomi mused, "I am quite a looker for being thousands of years old."  
A wave if chills sped through Shinji's spine, "Don’t make me asexual, Hitomi."  
The corners of Hitomi’s mouth raised and he patted Shinji's head in a friendly way. "Alright, Shinji. I'd suggest you stay away from my quarters tonight."  
"Yeah, I figured. Did you at least make her dinner? Maybe I can have some leftovers before I went to bed." He thought to himself that he was quite hungry after using so many flames today. And all of them ate at his life energy quite profoundly if there wasn't wood or anything flammable to eat at. "So hungry..."  
"Yes, I did, you leech. Go and warm them up in the microwave and try not to burn the house down."  
"Yes~" Shinji celebrated to himself as he walked to the kitchen, actually excited to see what Hitomi cooked. He had to admit his mentor was a great cook, and scarcely did so to force Shinji to provide for himself. And Shinji just burned everything unconsciously, so he often went hungry. Hopefully he wouldn't nuke the food beyond recovery. He remembered a good amount of time to heat it up for and took it upstairs to his room, Kaori’s words heavy at the back of his head. "I wonder if Sasami knows Hitomi is a demon."  
Sasami left Hitomi's house very early in the morning. She had a 7am class, and she didn't want to see Shinji again after last night. She was very embarrassed... Just thinking about it made her cheeks red. Running as fast as she could, she barely made it to class on time. She also hoped no one noticed she was wearing the same clothes that she was yesterday.  
Shinji didn't have class until 11, but he awoke in a flurry as he sensed someone leave the grounds. It was a trick Hitomi had taught him, that way he could tell if there were invaders and to be prepared.  
He wondered about Sasami, hoping she wouldn't get too close to Hitomi for fear she'd be used. Then again, Hitomi did say he... 'liked' her. Which was very odd, at least to come from his mentor’s mouth. And he hoped Hitomi's kind of 'like' wasn't dangerous for the poor girl. Did she even know what she wa getting into?  
With that in mind, Shinji threw on some clothes and grabbed his bag, tossing some leftovers in a tupperware container to bring to Hayato later. It was good, and since he burned everything he had left in his fridge, he might be hungry... Shinji left for school early, but decided to take a small detour. It was 8 now, and he knocked on Hayato's door, "Hayato? It's, Shinji. I have some food for you.” He used the magic word “food.  
An adorably sleepy Hayato answered the door, wrapped in a blanket. He looked genuinely sick-- pale, fatigued, sweaty. He seemed happy to see Shinji though. "Good morning," he said, his voice indicating he had a sore throat.  
His voice shook concern through Shinji, and he instantly grew worried, "Aw, Hayato, what's the matter? You look like you've caught your death...”  
Hayato laughed softly at his oddly worded sentence. "Just sick. I'll be ok."  
"Alright… Here, I came to give you food. Figured you were out, so I thought I’d bring some of my mentor’s cooking." Shinji dug in his backpack and pulled out the leftovers, handing it to Hayato. "He usually doesn't cook for me, but he cooks well, so it tastes good I promise. We had a guest yesterday, a girl. Maybe his new girlfriend. So it was kind of a special occasion. Thought I’d let you in on it too."  
“Thank you,” he said as he accepted the container. "Was she pretty?" Hayato asked, smiling.  
"She was... I guess. I didn't really get a good look at her. She saw me and and took off back into his room. I think I scared her. Mind if I come in?"  
Hayato stepped back and let him in, then walked slowly over to his bed and sat down. "Did you know her? Isn't Hitomi a Professor? Is she a student? Can they get in trouble?" Hayato was mostly concerned for whatever poor girl a demon had lured into his home.  
"Well, it’s kind of confidential. But that’s sort of the jist of it. I’m a little worried this may be one of his lessons..." Shinji looked through Hayato's cupboard for anything that would help him get over his sickness, "Um, do you need any medicine? I don't ever get sick, but Kaori believes honey or something helps with sore throats.”  
"No, I'm fine. I'll be okay." He didn't want help at all. He figured sleep would just do it.  
Shinji placed the food in the fridge and adjusted his bag on his shoulder, "I'll be back with that meat you had from that restaurant you liked, if you want. Food’s in the refrigerator." Shinji cared for Hayato, and wanted to make sure he was okay. He'd never have someone who'd risk his freedom to help his friend. So... He felt he should return the favor. He opened the door to leave, smiling when he saw Secret rub against Hayato's leg. "Looks like you're in good company til I get back. Take good care of him, See See!"  
Hayato did not plan on eating the food... He felt like he was going to throw up just from the smell. He went back to sleep after Shinji left.  
Shinji made it to school around 9, and he kept an eye out for this Sasami girl. Before, he hadn't caught her scent since she was masked in Hitomi's. He didn't want to trust using that because of the chances he might find Hitomi instead of her. So, he decided to sit at the foodcourt and study, while looking up every few minutes to see if she past by.  
Sasami passed by him at probably 10:15. She was looking through her backpack for her keys, and didn't see him as she went by. She was on her way to her dorm to change her clothes since they were the same ones she'd worn yesterday.  
Shinji instantly recognized her and decided to call out to her, hoping he wouldn't scare her away, "Excuse me!" He leapt up from the chair, shoving his books into his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder as he approached.  
Sasami didn't think someone would be talking to her, so she kept on her way, still looking for the damn keys she could never seem to find when she needed them.  
He suspected he didn't hear him so he sped up, calling her name, "Excuse me, Sasami? I need to talk to you."  
She stopped, and looked up from her bag to look around. Who would be talking to her? Then she saw Shinji, coming towards her. Oh, crap. Well, he was probably coming to apologize...so...  
She smiled at him awkwardly as he approached. "Hello."  
She didn't seem too scared this time, so he extended his hand and introduced himself, "Good morning. We didn’t get to meet properly. My name is Shinji. I... Wanted to talk to you about Hitomi. Oh, and I'm sorry for... Uhm... Last night." Shinji bit his tongue from seeming like an asshole. He shouldn't have to apologize for being in his own house. But he didn't blame this girl. She was cute and seemed innocent despite her relationship with his mentor. "Are you busy?"  
"That's okay," she said, "it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't be walking around in my underwear in someone else's house… No, I guess I'm not. What is it? Can we walk and talk? I need to change my clothes."  
"Sure, no problem." He walked with her, thinking of a way to say this, "So.. What do you think about Hitomi? In case you're wondering, he's my mentor.. I've been studying under him for a while now.. How did you two meet?"  
Sasami looked at him, trying to study his face to see what he really wanted. "Well, I think Hitomi is great. I met him in one of his classes. A little serious, and a little demanding, but-- why, are you asking me about this? Did he put you up to this?"  
Singe nearly laughed, and it was apparent in his smile. So suspicious. Did Hitomi do little things to her that would make her think that? "No, he didn't. It’s just me, honest. I wanted to know about what you think of him. In fact, he doesn't even know I'm asking you these questions..." His face remained neutral despite knowing she was onto him, impressed with the amount of care she took with those who approached her. It seemed as though Hitomi’s paranoia was rubbing off on her. Somehow, it seemed cute. Like they were actually...compatible? The thought was weird enough to make him frown and look ahead, suddenly losing his nerve.  
"Then what is this about?"  
Smart girl. Yeah. He could definitely see why Hitomi 'liked' her. Either that or Shinji was too easy to read. He felt like an open book, but decided she was in good shape to take advantage of that. He frowned and shook his head. If she was this analytical, maybe she'd already known about Hitomi's true personality. "I wanted to tell you that Hitomi is a demon and to not let him fool you. But you seem smart enough not to let that happen."  
She looked like he told a very good joke, her face tight with aloof humor. "A demon? I can understand why you would call him that, since he's… training you, or something, and he can be a hard ass. But... really? Are you trying to push me away from him?" She paused. "Or is there something in his past I should know about?"  
The past. Like being a demon his entire history. "Well, if you consider being a demon all his life part of his past; he truly is a demon. You know, the whole 'trade your soul for money' thing? I’m not so sure the Illuminati made the deal with the Big Guy himself, but they got their fame and fortune somewhere." He wasn't trying to push her away, but it sure looked like it. He didn't want her to see him as a gay, needy and selfish boyfriend since Hitomi obviously went for slightly younger prey. At least he hoped that wasn't the case. It made him sick to his stomach. He decided to end that train of thought then and there. "Hitomi had a complicated past, but I won't say I know too much. Just know he isn't JUST a college professor looking for company in bed. He’s far more sophisticated than that. You know this by now, I think?"  
"Okay, Shinji." She smiled and went along with it, clearly not convinced. "I have to get to my dorm, so..."  
Her tone told him everything, she didn't believe him. It was like that voice mother’s used when their child told them the tallest tale and just decided to play along until they forgot and moved on. “You don’t believe me.”  
"If I was a college student simply looking for company in bed, I would go for a much younger men than him, Shinji. But I'm not. You're going to be seeing me a lot more. I'll let you know if he asks for my soul." She giggled at him and continued on her way to her dorm.  
Singe remained standing where she’d left him, convinced she wouldn’t believe him. It was quite the tall tale, now that he thought about it. To a normal human, at least. And she was probably among the most normal with a few exceptions. But that was why he felt the overwhelming need to warn her… Something about her seemed so… attractive. But it wasn’t her ass he stared at as she left to her dorms. It was her soul. An aura of doom hung above her, it seemed. Singe shivered with it, just as he did whenever he felt Hitomi’s overwhelming power looming over him. Was her soul already soaked with Hitomi’s influence? Like a scent mark, daring any demons other demon to approach at their own risk… Hitomi’s words echoed in his head…  
I like this one.

* * *

 

The cat laid on Hayato' stomach as he slept, his ears perking up as soon as he heard the knock at the door. He looked at the clock to see it was 2:18 then pawed at Hayato's face gently, trying to wake him up, "Someone knocks, Hayato. Wakey wakey.”  
"No," he groaned. "Leave me alone."  
"You're sick, and lying around isn't going to help. You need to wake up and eat."  
He turned over and pushed the cat off of him roughly. "No."  
Secret yowled and landed on his feet on the floor. "Hayato, I don't want you to get worse. At least drink some water." He stood in his hind legs and paws at his face, meowing while talking, "Get up, you've slept all day."  
Hayato sat up in bed. "Leave me alone, cat!"  
Outside, Shinji stared at the door. He frowned with worry, hoping Hayato didn't croak in there. He knew humans could die from getting sick, and Hayato’s diet wasn’t exactly ideal. His backpack was full of vitamins, food and medicinal things he snagged from the student pharmacy. But it didn't look like he was answering. "Alright, Hayato. Don't die in there..." He placed the food at the doorstep and left, returning to the estate.  
“No! You're sick and you need to get off your bleedin' arse and eat! Or you'll catch your death lying there." Secret frowned in concern. He'd ticked him off and that was the last thing he should have done, at least not while he was sick. He shut his mouth and sat on his haunches, his ears pulled back. The cat gave in and sighed, hopping back into the bed by Hayato's feet, "Very well.. Sweet dreams."

 

* * *

Sasami called Hitomi about her conversation with Shinji. Shinji seemed sincere. She mostly just wanted her anxiety to be quelled. Hitomi assured her over the phone that there was nothing to worry about, and that Shinji was just bitter towards him for various reasons. She believed him.  
Hitomi then called Shinji.  
Shinji lie on his back in his bed, covers kicked off and arm slack over his eyes. He stared from beneath it at the ceiling. He’d never felt so… involved before. Three humans had managed to snake his way into his mind in a constant presence, like a song you couldn’t get out of your head. Kaori, Sasami… Hayato, sick in bed. He wondered if he was alright.  
His phone vibrated as Hitomi called, and it rocked and rumbled atop the nightstand beside his bed. He reached over and picked it up, shoulders stiffening when he saw Hitomi's contact photo of him in nothing but his boxers after a long night. He frowned and swiped the green phone symbol, expecting an earful, "Yes, Hitomi?" Hitomi almost never called him unless there was an emergency, and there rarely was.  
"Come to my office. Now." That was all he said, and hung up.  
Shinji heard the dead tone and shoved his phone into his pocket, sitting up in his bed. He stared at his shoes as he pulled them on, wondering with conflicted emotions why he would go against Hitomi for this girl he’d met once. But he was worried for Sasami. He "liked" her? Just thinking of the way he said it sent chills up his spine. He was so confused. No demon besides Shinji would bother to "like" a human as fondly as he did, without expecting something that was often sinister in nature. At least not a demon as old as Hitomi was. Something felt very wrong about this… He hadn’t lived as long as most demons, so he supposed his love for humans was equal to the novelty of a child having a puppy. He was told that it wore off quickly, and Hitomi was supposed to be long bored with humans. So what was so special about Sasami?  
Nevertheless, Shinji finally made it to Hitomi's office, dressed and prepared for the worst, and knocked on the door.  
"Come in," Hitomi said. He sat at his wooden desk, surrounded by piles of papers and thick books of all colors. He was grading papers, reading them at a speed no human was capable of. Otherwise, Hitomi might not have the patience to read so much of what he considered nonsense. He looked up at Shinji, relaxed and almost friendly.  
Shinji entered the room as he was told, closing the door behind him and took a seat. He sat stiff and rigid, allowing no spare move to draw too much attention to himself. His eyes found Hitomi’s but quickly retreated downward, unable to hold eye contact. Hitomi looked relaxed, but he could tell past that face, which often guarded Hitomi’s emotions.  
"Sasami tells me you told her I am a demon." His tone said what his face did not. Assumably, his expression was one he had trained himself to have while at school. It must have scared the shit out of Shinji.  
"Yes, I did. Last night you said you 'liked' her. If you're after her soul, I figured she should know about it."  
"No, Shinji," he said, his expression slowly matching his tone. "You do not tell a human what your plan is. And you especially do not tell a human what my plan is. In fact, you don't even know what my plan is. And as you can guess, I am very furious right now. I am doubting your ability to successfully learn from the humans in a close environment, Shinji."  
The idea of making contracts with humans didn't sound too appealing to Shinji anyway. Even if this was a lesson of sorts, it was manipulative, and rubbed him the wrong way. Humans were already screwing each other over, why make it worse? What was the point?  
"Why do we do it? Aren't human lives hard enough without us intervening?" He hated the idea of more humans having to endure what Hayato might have gone through. If he was summoned by a human who exploited other humans, would he be able to aid that man for a soul? If he did that...  
Hitomi sighed heavily, clearly holding back his temper. "That is an extremely stupid question. Why do humans eat cows? Those cows are living things, who probably deserve to live more than the humans do, yet humans force them to have babies, just to grow them and eat them. How is that any different from what we are doing, Shinji? Except we give them free will to choose. We don't just take their souls, they give them to us. Just because you've become attached to a cow doesn't mean you won't eat it when you feel the dark fingers of death surrounding you. You have not been there, as you are not yet old enough, but you will see what I mean.”  
He didn't believe Hitomi's words. How would he feel any reason to exploit anyone? It was uncomfortable manipulating others, his expression growing more disturbed. He remembered Dr. Grey, his words and Kaori’s compliance.  
"But, following that logic, there are such things as Vegans and Vegetarians, right? There are options..." He didn't know himself why he'd suddenly become so protective of humans. Besides Kaori, he didn't use to care what they did and how they might meet their deaths. But something was different now, as if after saving Kaori from her father made him see there can be something done to prevent others from going through what she did. "Maybe Singe wouldn't care. But... I can't seem to be able to help it."  
"You want to be a vegan demon? Go ahead, see how well a chicken makes a deal with you for its life force."  
Shinji frowned angrily, feeling patronized. "If you're not going to eat her soul, what are you doing, Hitomi? Luring her into a false sense of security until finally devouring her to gain rank? Or do you really love her in that ice cold heart of yours? Do you enjoy making her feel loved? Because if so, you're no better than the human souls who rot in hell as we speak. The humans you mock and call 'livestock'."  
Hitomi's expression became guarded. "What I am doing with S...that girl, is none of your business."  
Shinji detected his defensive tone and played on it, demanding answers, "Do you even know yourself? What would she do if you did ask for her soul? She'd know I was right and you are never to be trusted. Then you'd lose her forever. Are you going to steal it, then? Eat it and gain something while losing another you'll most likely never know again? You never call your 'meals' by name."  
"Your impression of me is only what you have been told, Shinji. Other than that, what evidence have I given you to distrust me? Have I ever savagely beaten you, like you've heard I’ve done to other apprentices I’ve had? No, I have not, because you have done nothing to deserve it. You are condemning me for living the way I have been taught. Why are you convinced you are the only one capable of change? Because of my age I am incapable of caring about others? Or is it because I have slept with thousands of women, because I have one thing I still enjoy? Or is it because I consume the only thing I can to live?"  
His words struck Shinji silent. He’d let his emotions get out of hand for the first time in a while. What in the world was going on? What had troubled him? It was the sheer thought that he'd been consuming without remorse. Or that's what it seemed like. He pulled back his emotions for a moment and tried to regain his composure, taking a deep breath and calming down.  
"Forgive me, I… I don’t know what’s come over me. I can't condemn you for living. I guess if a livestock knew your intentions, it would never come near you." He held his head, an ache growing at the fore of his mind.  
"I don't know why I care so much.. To you I must sound like a teenager going through a vegan phase because animals are cute or something." He felt such a strong connection with Kaori, and her wish to help others that it had rubbed off on him too. Saving people. Saving her... That should have been enough, right? Why was he so worried about this Sasami girl anyway? She had nothing to do with him. But she was charming and cute. She would become a victim to something she didn't bother to understand.  
What did that matter? She's food. A source of life. Life is fleeting and you can't save everyone..  
Shinji gritted his teeth as the two perspectives clashed within his mind. He was afraid not to care, but was also afraid of starving. Hitomi was right in a way. But it was the same as every other predator on this earth, on every planet, every dimension. So, why did it matter? He could feel his body heat rising, which was usually a sign he was slipping.  
"I'm sorry, Hitomi..."  
"Don't apologize. This is why you are here. To learn. And to make your own decisions." Hitomi was quiet for a moment, thoughtfully observing Shinji. "There was once a time when I too did not want to kill humans to survive."  
He looked up to Hitomi, a silent question in his expression.  
"It seems you do not believe me." He sat back in his chair for story time. "It was...maybe, 2,000 years ago? When the Roman Empire was still around. I was very young at the time. I fell in love with a beautiful woman. She was unlike any being I had ever met. I fell so in love with her that I wanted to make her a demon with me, so we could live together. I acted as a human for years to be with her. She returned my feelings and were married. When I told her what I was, though, she was scared..." Hitomi's eyes grew distant, looking at something that was long gone. "She told her father I was a monster, trying to steal her away. They tried to kill me, and my Master at the time made me kill her, and everyone who attacked me as clean up. I had betrayed my Master, and broke many laws fighting for her position as a demon. The things that my Master did to me when he found out." He shook his head at the memory, as though it were a memory of some poorly told joke. "I learned my lesson that way. And I have elected not to teach you yours that way."  
Hitomi rubbed his face with his hands, exhausted from the story alone. And somehow, embarrassed, like he was telling him a secret he’d been holding in for a long time.. "Have you ever noticed I have a type? Short and black haired... They all look like her."  
His Mentor's story intrigued him. He really was ancient, to have been around in the first century A.D. Hitomi’s type was no mystery. Except, from what he witnessed today with Sasami, he wondered if her brains were a bonus. "Do you like how smart she is? She read me like a book and I didn't even have to say anything."  
Hitomi twirled a pencil in his hand absently. "She is exceptionally bright, isn't she?”  
“The only reason I suspected you was because I know nothing about you. You’ve never told me about your past…” He felt silly, that the fact Hitomi never divulged any of this before bothered him a little. “But, it shouldn't matter, she's.. Just another human you prefer." He accepted that it wasn't his business, but anticipated the day when Hitomi finally took her soul. Deep down, he still felt protective, but he blamed that on leftover feelings Kaori influenced in him. And she was human.  
“So.. She isn't suspicious of you, is she?"  
"She was not, until you said something to her." Hitomi waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "My point is that the only demons who survive are the ones who are taught 'the lesson.' You must accept the fact that they are what you 'eat.' Though, that doesn't mean you can't choose who to eat, and pick a cow or two to keep around. After a few centuries, you will understand the pain of watching your friends die around you. And you will understand why I am as 'cold' as I am. You will, if you are not dead, that is."  
So it truly was age that made demons so distant. They were basically cursed, being immortal. Shinji sat back in the chair and thought about seeing everyone he knew die, the very idea depressing him to a deep degree. "That's why you wanted to make that one girl a demon.. Is that what you want to do with Sasami?"  
"No," Hitomi said. "Something like that cannot be done."  
"Are you sure? What was your method before your mentor intervened?”  
"It is complicated, Shinji. I will not discuss this matter any further."  
"Yes, sir." He felt Hitomi's agitation and let the subject die. Now she was suspicious and Hitomi would have a harder time doing whatever it was he wanted to do. Maybe he was frustrated because of his uncertainty?  
"If you want, I can tell her I was just jealous and say I was lying. She didn't seem too convinced, anyway. And then I'll stay out of it for good.”  
"She will believe whatever she wants to. The damage is already done. If she leaves me, though, I may savagely beat you," he said this jokingly, with a slight smile on his face.  
His smile sent chills up his back. It wasn't common that Hitomi smiled, and since it was toward Shinji, it made it even worse. Was this girl changing Hitomi somehow? He became suspicious and smiled awkwardly. "You smiling like that is punishment enough.”  
"Maybe I'll have to do it more often, to torture you. Maybe I'll start hugging you, and cooking you breakfast before school."  
"Oh, god stop making me imagine it. It’s like you’re my dad or something-..." He stopped mid sentence, eyes wide, and felt as if he’d said the most forbidden thing he could have. He stared at Hitomi like a deer in the headlights, wishing he could ‘control Z.’  
Hitomi sat back in his cushioned chair, moving past the smiling joke. "Keep that Hayato around, too. He may be around longer than you might think."  
Shinji blushed, "I don't know.. He still looks at me as if I was plotting to kill him or something.. Not to mention he's said a million times that he hates my guts. He only stuck around for helping Kaori-..." He bit his tongue and frowned. Fuck he almost said it. "With... Homework. Anyway, he doesn't like me, so.. I guess it would be okay if he didn't stick around."  
Hitomi already knew he was lying. "You don't have to lie about it. I know who died in the fire, Shinji. Or, is that not how he died?"  
"Dr. Grey died in the fire, yes. Hayato didn't have anything to do with it."  
"Still don't trust me? Alright. You should read Hayato's file sometime. I have it at home. But if you will excuse me..." Hitomi looked at his watch. "I am meeting Sasami for dinner. Make yourself some food when you get home."  
The fact he had Hayato's file took him off guard, but he guessed he had enough connections and knew enough people to have stuff. He nodded and wished Hitomi a good dinner, then returned home. He thought about checking Hayato's dorm again, but decided he needed rest. Hopefully he got the food he left him.  
When he got home, he attempted to make chicken but burned it to a crisp. For fuck's sake, why the hell did he nuke everything? Frustrated, he ate the burned meat and searched through Hitomi's files, finding Hayato's and opening it.  
The file spoke mostly of Hayato's time in the hospitals. He was in more than one, five over his teenage years. It spoke of how they found him, sitting in a pool of blood over his decaying, mangled parent's bodies.  
The police officer that found him picked him up, thinking he was a victim and his parents had been murdered in front of him. 16 at the time, Hayato overpowered the police officer and almost killed him. Over time, the doctors got Hayato to say some of the unspeakable things his parents had done or made him do. His father sexually and physically abused both him and his mother, his mother often offering Hayato up to briefly save herself. They would kidnap people and keep them locked up for days, farming them for blood, and would cut off limbs and body parts to eat them over time. Hayato also spoke of once having a younger brother, but he did not live long since he "cried too much and refused their way of life." It was concluded that the parents forced Hayato to kill his younger brother, though Hayato never said the words aloud. When Hayato was older he began showing improvement, and stopped attacking other patients and staff. They eventually moved him to lower security hospitals until when he was 18 he was deemed not a threat, released and allowed to live on his own. The file said that Hayato is supposed to be on three different kinds of medication, and attends a regular check up once a month with his doctor and psychologist.  
As he read the file, multiple elements twisted Shinji’s stomach in disgust, and he felt even worse for Hayato. He always looked so distant and off, but graceful and majestic in a sense that no one could guess he'd been through something like this. Unless he bit your fingers off. Then you could make a pretty good guess his history wasn’t all daisies and sunshine, like his hair was…  
But something still bothered him. What psychologist was he seeing? And why did Hitomi have his file on demand? He wondered if Hitomi ever had a history with Hayato. Shinji looked closer into the file, maybe he'd find who Hayato was supposed to be going to for a check up. If he found out, maybe he could inform him he was sick.  
The file had the papers on his doctor, that included into about his life, and even his phone numbers and address. This doctor had been assigned to Hayato by a court, and his office was not too far away from the college, which was why Hayato was probably allowed to go there.  
Shinji read the file and took down the information on a piece of paper. He hesitated at first... Hayato would have more of his fingers if he put his nose into his business when he already didn't trust him. He tucked the file away back where he found it and left Hitomi's study, returning to his room for the night. He'd sleep on the decision to get involved with the doctor, and if he made his decision, he'd call in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayato is a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> God I hate that title. I couldn't think of anything better though, so I went with what my awful friend is calling it. Demon Days.


End file.
